The Resistance, My Story
by HogoshaOtaku
Summary: A sequel to the Host, in a new character's eyes. Owen leads her 3 friends to the Resistance, hoping to find a new life. And love! What happens when Rose sees her brothers again? And Tilla meets her brother's murderer. Better than the summary sounds!
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!! DX *sob***

* * *

Desert. That was the last thing I would see on God's green earth, as I fell to the ground next to my friends. Dehydration, starvation, heat, the invasion...death was inevitable. As I finally closed my dry, aching eyes, I thought to myself how merciful death is.

* * *

My eyes opened, only to find more blackness. I couldn't find my voice, so I settled for looking around, my eyes adjusting. In the minimal light, I could see that I was in some kind of infirmary, in some kind of cot. _Feels a lot better than the ground... _

Then I realized that I was tied up. Automatically, and without thinking through the consequences, I started screaming.

A tall, skinny man with dark blonde hair came rushing to my side. "Shhh, shhh!! Calm down! Its okay, look! I'm human!"

He grabbed a mini flashlight out of his coat pocket and shined it in his eyes. No glimmer of silver, but I continued shaking a bit.

"Where the frick am I?! Where are my friends?! Why am I tied up?!" I gave him no time to answer. He ran to a large opening in the farthest wall over from where I was.

"Jeb!!" he yelled, a hand cupped around his mouth. "One of the girls are awake!" I could hear a crapload of footsteps running down towards this little room.

"And? Is she okay, Doc?" A man with a weapon asked. The tall man nodded. A bunch of new people stood around him, which I ignored. The weapon guy, who had a white beard and wrinkled skin, walked over to me, a slightly amused expression on his face. "He didn't scare ya, did he, little lady?"

"..." I thought staring suited the comment. Scared? Duh!! I am in a dark cave/room with strange men everywhere, one with a _gun_, and I didn't know where my frinds were. Yes, I was scared.

"If your wondering where your buddies are, they're in the cots around you." He smiled. "Can we trust you enough to untie you?"

I nodded slowly. The tall man (Doc, I assumed) immediately jogged over and untied me.

"I apologize for tying you up. I didn't want to but...with everything going on, we couldn't be sure." He looked at me sheepishly, and I continued to stare.

"Where am I...exactly?" I asked more calmly.

"This is the resistance of some of the _last _humans remaining." Jeb said, almost proudly. He hitched his gun up his shoulder. "This was what you were out here looking for, right?

"Yeah, thats right!" I said, happy. "We...we made it!" I laughed and stood up. "I'm Owen, by the way." I waved. I don't know why I waved, but...I was high on happiness. I could wave if I wanted to!

"Is everyone...okay?" I asked nervously. Doc nodded, and looked happy for the first time I saw him.

"They should be waking up any minute now." He informed me.

I walked over to the closest bed. "Rosalie..." I whispered, taking her hand. He dark black hair lay in a mess of loose curls around her round, pale face. Her bright blue eyes didn't open. I sighed. _Maybe later..._

I walked over to the next cot. "Stella." I said, and I shook her shoulder a bit. Her short, straight blonde hair fell across her face, the three blue streaks covering her eyes. She stirred and blinked, black eyes showing through her lashes.

"Owen...?"

"Yes, yes!! Stella, your alive!!" I yelled kind of randomly, embracing her in a bear-hug as soon as I untied her.

"We made it to the resistance!" I yell/whispered. Her eyes widened.

"Really? Yes!!!" With her short, stocky, and rather tough build, she was able to shrug off my bone-crushing hug and stretch. Stella then proceeded to jump up and down excitedly with me, then reach her fist out to mine.

I pounded it with my own.

"Wait, where's Tilla and Rose...?" She aked, looking beside me.

"Umm...unconscious, I guess. Rosalie is out cold...I didn't look at Tilla yet." I looked over my shoulder and Doc pointed to the cot behind mine.

"Over here."

We walked over and I shook her, the same way as Stella. Her pixie cut, naturally red hair shook with her head. She didn't move either. And then...

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." I giggled and looked down at her deep blue eyes. She looked frightened, and so darn cute and vunurable, considering the fact her head_ just_ cleared my shoulder. She was like a little kid.

"O-Owen...where are we? Are captured?! Is everyone okay?!" Stella untied her and Tilla hugged me; Stella and I hugged back.

"It's all good!" Stellea reassured. "We made it!!"

Tilla pulled back and looked around.

"Really...?"

"Yup!!" I said. "We're here!! And alive!!...which is always reassuring." They both laughed at my comment, and Stella started to hum to a hard-rock death song she knew, as a sarcastic contradictory statement. I rolled my eyes.

"Rose isn't up yet, though." I said.

Tilla looked up at me, and her puppy face turned mischevious.

"She will be."

Tilla turned and wlked up to Rosalie's bed, then crouched, ready to pounce. Doc scrambled to stop her.

"Wait, that's-!"

Tilla jumped, and landed right on top of Rose, who sat right up and gasped for air.

"What the heck, Till?!" she said, startled.

"Moooorning!" Tilla smiled, untying her, and I ran over to my best friend and gave her a hug.

"We're all okay!!"

"Omigosh!! We're here, aren't we? Like, _here _here!" I smiled and nodded. All of us gathered in a circle, at an immediate loss for words.

We heard someone clear their throat from behind.

"Now that everyone's up and well, I think its time for an introduction." Jeb said. "You are?"

"I'm Owen. 'Ello."

"I'm Rosalie! Nice to meet ya."

"My name is Tilla."

"Stella. Yo."

We waited patiently for their introductions.

"I'm Jeb," he started. "And I run this place. Now over here is Ian," he gestured to a black-haired, blue-eyed man who was holding a petite girl in his arms. She looked like a flower, and the Ian guy looked a lot like Rose. "And his brother, Kyle." He gestured to a guy that looked like Ian, except broader, and with a more crooked nose. "And right there is Wanda," he pointed to the flower-girl, "and Sunny." He pointed to a girl I hadn't noticed before. She was hiding behind Kyle. Her curly black hair hid her tiny face. "And there's Lacey, Burns, Nate, Jamie, Jared, and Melanie." Lacey looked a lot like Sunny, except her hair was straighter and shorter. Burns (_What a wierd name_, I thought to myself) was very tall, with wild orange hair and a mischevious glint in his eyes. Nate was rather old, with bushy hair and a gun slung over his . Jamie was probably the youngest there. He had black hair and sun-tanned skin, just like Melanie. Jared had his arm around Melanie's waist, his brown/blonde hair in contrast to her black.

"Okay, before anyone does anything, we need to explain some things-"

"Ian!! Kyle!! Omigosh!!" Rosalie interrupted, running into Kyle's arms, then Ian's. They both looked at her strangely, before recognition took its place.

"Rosie...?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yea!! It's me!" She began to cry softly, her hands wiping her eyes furiously.

"What...?" Wanda asked, immediately beginning to comfort her. "Whats wrong, Rosalie? I-Ian?" She looked to him for help.

"Our sister..." Everyone's heads snapped to the scenario.

"We thought she was dead..." Kyle said slowly, before a big grin split across his face. "Rosie!!" He picked her up and gave her a bear-hug, and I could see her laughing. Ian joined in.

"That was...unexpected." Burns said, smirking. All Till, Stella and I could do was look on happily. We had all heard the story of how they were seperated, and each of us had witnessed the depressed, devastated form of Rose in the 1st year of the invasion. She was lifeless. This was like a dream, to see what our friend had thought was hopless appear before her.

"Okay, well, before we go celebratin', I think we still have some important things to say." Jeb said. Ian and Kyle suddenly stopped what they were doing, leaving Rosalie alone, to stand beside and/or in front of Wanda and Sunny.

"What? Is it that bad?" Stella asked, curious.

"Uh, well, just don't freak, okay?" Jamie asked, walking over to Wanda.

"We won't..." Tilla said nervously. Nate glanced at Burns, and his hand tightened on his rifle.

"Okay, well, we're just gonna spit it out." Jeb said. "Wanda, Burns, and Sunny are souls."

I stared.

Tilla cringed and ran behind me.

Stella growled, her hands balling into fists.

Rose backed away, looking scaredly at her brothers.

"What?" I asked disbelievingly.

"They're good people!!" Jamie piped up. "Burns has helped out a whole lot, and Wanda and Sunny couldn't hurt a fly!!"

Jeb raised his hands. "Now now, calm down. Trust us. You'll get to know 'em. " Ian and Kyle looked at us tensely.

"...Okay. I'll try." I nodded. It weirded me out, but if they were here...they couldn't be that bad.

"Ian? Kyle...? Are they okay?" Rose looked to her brothers. They both nodded vigorously.

"Wanda's great! You'll love her, Rosie!" Wanda blushed. Kyle just nodded, and Sunny peeked out and waved.

Rose gasped. "Isn't that...?!"

"Yeah, it's Josie. But...she's not there anymore." Rosalie nodded, looking solemn.

"How can you agree with them?!" Stella asked angrily. "They killed our family! Our freinds!!"

"Well, I figure that if they're here...they're alright."

She thought it over. "...Oh. Yeah, that makes sense...I guess..." She still looked wary.

Tilla still hadn't said anything.

"Is there something wrong? With the girl behind you?" Jared asked rudely, earning a smack to the arm from Melanie.

"Umm..." I looked behind me to see Tilla shaking. "Till? What's wrong?" Stella put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Till?"

Tilla shook her head, and pointed to the girl named Lacey.

"No! Thats the seeker who took my brother!! Who _killed_ him!" Tears spilled out over her eyes. I remembered that. I saw it happen. The seeker got him, and because he put up such a fight, (injuring three and killing one seeker along the way), they 'discarded' him. I remember that face now. And the blood that covered her hands. My face hardened. The room went silent, and everyone's stares were turned onto Lacey.

"What? Hey, I didn't do it!!"

"Yes y-you did!!" Tilla spluttered.

"Did not!!" Lacey said, sticking out her tongue immaturely. Silence once again filled the room.

"Well, now, here's a pickle."

* * *

**Hello! HogoshaOtaku reporting. Umm...if any of you were reading my Host Club fic...I'm very deeply sorry!! I had projects to finish, and then 9th grade started...so much homework...! I'm sorry for taking so long!! Then I randomly typed this...I'm going to continue that fic though! Its not discontinued! Just give me a bit more time..sorry! I'm really excited about writing this one, too, though. I hope you enjoyed it! This isn't as cracky as my last one. I'm kinda winging it...I have no idea where this is going. :-) But i like it. Give me your opinion, please!! I very much appreciate reviews. Thank you!!**

**Until later,**

**HogoshaOtaku (*.*)**


	2. The Resolve

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything.**

**TopKat90- Thanx for the review!! And its just Tilla. Owen IS a girl, and thanx for pointing that typo out!! heheh..oopsie!! ^-^**

**Silver99- Thank you!!**

* * *

Rosalie was the first to recover from the shock. She stormed up to Lacey, and slapped her right in the face.

"You stupid little...!! Ugh!!" Everyone rushed to their side and seperated the two, mostly because Lacey was about to retaliate with a fist to the face.

Thats when Stella ran in as back-up. Thank God she didn't punch; her fist had its _own_ reputation.

Jeb shot the gun into the air, and everyone stopped moving, all at once. It was almost comical. Wanda and Sunny cowered, being the buggers they are. Burns just smirked.

"Okay okay, calm down people. We seem to have a little...misunderstanding."

"What is there to misunderstand?!" I shouted angrilly. "I saw him die at the hands of that...thing!!" I pointed. Suprisingly, only Nate came to her defense. _She must not be a very favored person_.

"It must have been while she was still...uh...not _herself_."

All Tilla could do was cower behind me. _Poor girl, _I thought. _This must be hard._

"So shes not a bu-...soul?" Stella asked, her face red and in a scowl.

"Doesn't change the fact that she did it..." I said under my breath, to no one in particular.

"I heard that, you little brat." Lacey said, giving me the finger. That was when Wanda stepped in, her frail hands on her tiny hips.

"Lacey, apologize!!"

"You're not very threatening. I could step on you."

Thats when Ian, Jamie, Melanie, and Jared stepped in. _Holy crap, they're all nuts._

"Say that again, and I will forget the fact that you're a girl. I _will_ punch you."

"Ian!!" Wanda said, aghast.

"Me too," Melanie agreed.

"...Yeah, whatever." Lacey said, backing down from the gang-up.

"Did...did your soul really...k-kill somebody...?" Sunny asked. It seemed like she had a problem saying that sentence.

"...Yes." Lacey admitted, avoiding eye-contact. Sunny squeaked and jumped behind Kyle, who turned to comfort her. Wanda's hand went to her mouth. Jared was smiling. _Jackass._

"So they _can _be violent!!" He supressed a laugh, and Melanie glared at him.

"Jared, its not funny!! Someone died, you jerk!" She turned away from him, and he immediately shut up.

"I like you," I could hear Stella whisper to Melanie.

Rosalie was just standing near Ian, and actually had a comforting arm around Wanda. The feeling was just so wrong; I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to run from them. Then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see Burns walking over, and I immediately turned to stand in front of Tilla.

"What do you want?!" I asked.

"Is...she okay?" I scooted to the side to look Tilla in the face. I saw tears running down her face like rain.

"Omigosh, Till-!" I went to hug her and wipe the tears away, but the mass-alien-invader-leech-thingy beat me to it.

"Tilla, am I right? Are you okay?" He pulled her into a hug, and she shook her head slowly. _...Ew. Alien germs. _

"Its okay...we're not all like that, ya know." She ignored him. I looked up to see Doc watching them. When he saw me looking at him, he looked away and back to the bigger scene at hand. When I looked over too, I realized things seemed to have calmed down. Except for Stella's temper, of course. That girl really knew how to hold a grudge.

"So, that soul isn't here anymore, right?" Rose asked.

"Nope!" Jamie said, bouncing on his toes. "We sent her to the...what planet was it, Wanda?"

"Flowers." Ian and Wanda said simultaneously. Rosalie laughed, and Ian yelled 'Jinx!' as quickly as he could.

"Oh, so your name's Wanda now?" Kyle asked sarcastically.

That was when Stella laughed. Then she gasped really loud and pointed to the corner of the room; dramatically, might I add.

"My baby!!!!!" She bolted to the corner, and everyone stared at her with weird expressions on their faces.

"She has a-?" Kyle began to ask, before I cut him off.

"Her guitar..." I said. "She's...possesive...over it."

"Obsessive." Rosalie said through a completely fake cough.

I then turned around to check on Tilla, to see her with a smile on her face, sitting on a cot next to Burns.

"What...? How...? Huh?"

"Work of the souls." he said, shaking his head jokingly and standing up. I just gaped at him, and Stella's guitar could be heard throughout the room. _Oh, its Smells Like Teen Spirit! _I thought, beggining to hum along, and Rosalie just full-out singing.

"So...Owen..." Tilla started, looking at me with the full-powered puppy face on.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm...hungry." I could hear her stomach growling. Apparently, Doc heard it, too.

"Jeb, we've been here at least an hour." He said, walking over and putting a hand on my shoulder. "You should take them for a tour...and to eat." I grinned sheepishly, and Tilla just nodded silently behind me. Everyone else just mumbled their agreements (Except for Kyle, Ian, and Jamie, who loudly proclaimed how hungry they were) and Stella's music stopped playing.

"Alright, this way," Jeb said, resting his gun on his shoulder and heading out into the hall.

Down the long walk through the dark pathways to the lunch room, Jeb pointed out the washroom and the storage room. He told us that the bedrooms and the room where they grew food and played games (And held tribunals, Jamie told me) were on the other side of the lunch area.

I walked with my freinds near me, and of course Stella walked with her guitar slung over her shoulder. Jeb lead, along with Lacey and Nate, while Jared and Melanie went second. Burns hung back with Till, and everyone else stayed back with Rose. Wow, didn't Stella and I feel loved?

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking through blindness, we came up to the right cave. It was dimly lit, but I could see that it was filled to the brim with people. And, I could smell the food. But, that wasn't necessarily relevant. What was important as that everyone was staring at us.

"Uh...hi?" I said weakly, with a small wave of my hand.

"Well missies, meet the family." Jeb said with a smile.

* * *

**Hello!! Tis me again. Sorry that this chapter's kinda short, but my finger's in a splint and will be for the next 3 weeks so...yea. And I really need to update my Host Club fic...sigh. I would really appriciate ideas for this story!! and your opinions...like, im not sure who i should pair Burns and Jamie with...yeah. Ideas!! Pweez!!**

**Later Gaters,**

**HogoshaOtaku**


	3. The Routine

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Host!! Or Fruits Basket, I use a reference in here...**

**Sori-chan- Arigatou for the review, Prim-chan!**

* * *

I waved, and some other people did too, but a lot of them glared at us. I shrank underneath their stares, but I held my ground and stared back. So did Stella, but Tilla and Rose just kind of hid behind someone. But the fact that Till hid behind that bugger made me…a little weirded out.

_I guess he's alright._

Jeb then stepped up and waved a hand at us.

"They're all good," he said with a smile. "Just sweet little girls looking for a place to stay."

I don't think Stella appreciated the 'little girls' comment too much.

Everyone then smiled at us, and the chatter restarted. Everyone was comfortable, now that we weren't a threat. Which was good.

I looked over to see Stella talking to Jamie.

"Yeah, I love my guitar!" She said, randomly picking strings.

"It's an acoustic guitar, right?" Jamie asked curiously, running his hands across the neck of it.

"Yup. Her name is Mayple." Stella responded.

"You named you guitar?" Jamie asked, trying to hide his laughter. "Obsessive much?"

"Hey, I'm not!!" Stella lightly punched him on the shoulder, blushing a bit.

"Mm-hmm. Sure." He snickered, then jogged ahead.

I walked over to Stella.

"See, I told you you're obsessive!! Even a guy you've known for 10 minutes can tell!!"

"Shut up Owen!" She laughed. I laughed, too.

"You like him, dontcha? Don't even deny it, I can tell!!"

"I-I…uh…"

"I KNEW IT!!" I said, messing up her hair, which in response she messed up mine. She put her 'baby' down, and then we attacked some other people. In response, it turned to a full out mess-up-hair war.

After maybe, a half hour, Jeb whistled and called everyone's attention.

"Well, that was fun!" He said chuckling. "But know we have tah get to work. Jamie, Burns, stay with the newbies and show them what to do."

Everyone cleared out, leaving us standing there.

"Sooooo..." I said, looking around the room.

"What are we suppose to do?" Rose asked.

"Well," said Jamie, "We all need to go pick corn and then plant some more!! That's our job!!"

"For how long?" Till asked.

"Ehh...about 3 hours." Burns smirked at our expressions.

"Holy crap."

"Are you serious?"

"How am I gunna do that?"

"We can't do that!"

They just smiled.

"You'll get used to it, trust us."

* * *

After 3 hours of back-breaking work, we headed back to our cave-rooms. The four of us shared one, so we all got lost _together_ on our way back.

"Oh, great." Stella sighed, taping her hand on her guitar.

"Someone will come..." I said unbelievingly.

"Well, we _could _just sleep here tonight." Rose said. "Our room is almost the same as this anyway."

We all contemplated that idea. It _was _true. Hard cave floor here, hard cave floor there...

"Hey!! Whose there?!" I heard a voice echo to the right.

"It's us!! The new people!!" I said quickly. "We're lost!! Pleeeaaase heeelp!!"

Burns walked into view.

"Okay." He said, laughing at us. "Your room is this way!"

He walked in the opposite direction of the one we had been heading.

"...We're idiots."

"Didn't you follow Jeb's directions?" He asked us from up front.

"Uh, we all have about as much a sense of direction as Hatsuharu Sohma..." Tilla said.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Whats a ...Hatsu-thingy?" He asked, turning around and looking at us funny.

"...It's a fangirl thing." I said, shaking my head. He just turned around and kept walking, leaving the four of us to laugh silently at his normal-ness.

* * *

We got to our room in one piece. Burns waved goodnight, and left us alone to get situated. There were two mattresses, so Stella and I shared and Rosalie and Tilla shared. We laid down on our backs, trying to sleep, but the only thing we could do was stare at the ceiling.

We'd had a lot of nights like that in the desert, where we were to upset or scared or or restless to sleep.

"I'm scared." Rose said.

"Me too."

Stella and Rose nodded in agreement.

"We're here, though!" I said, thinking positively. "More friends, people to protect us, _food..._" They laughed. Yes, food was one of the best parts.

"Let's try to sleep." Tilla said, rolling over.

"We're gunna need it to work like that _again _tomorrow." Rose added.

We all playfully shuddered.

"Sweet dreams!"

"Good night!"

"Sleep tight!"

"Don't let the buggers bite!"

We all giggled, and finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Bonjour mez amis!! I'm sorry for another uber-short chapter. Like, this is really short. But...I have NO IDEA what to do with this story. AT ALL. So please give me ideas and opinions!! REVIEW!!!**

**Until Later,**

**HogoshaOtaku**


End file.
